Miraculous Ladybug - Before love gives away our secrets
by Timisa
Summary: Marinette finds out Chat's identity by accident and doesn't know how to tell him. She decides to reveal herself as Ladybug and her knowledge of his civilian persona at the grand Red and black ball that will be taking place in the town hall's ballroom in a few days. But will she get the chance to tell him or will an akuma tear them apart before the night is over?
1. Chapter 1: Falling for you

**Summary:**

Do you know what love at first sight feels like?

I don't, but I know what love feels like.

I'm Marinette and I have saved Paris more then once, just not as Marinette but as my alter ego, my other side – as Ladybug. But who's going to save me from embarrassing myself in front of my crush and the love of my life?

-Everything unravels for both Marinette and Adrien, Chat Noir and Ladybug, in this one big love story of feelings and dreams, wishes and confusion.

 **Chapter 1: Falling for you**

»I didn't mean to fall for him, it just happened! C'mon Alya help me...« Marinette pleaded with her friend. She desperately needed advice when it came to Adrien, and Alya was the only one she could turn to. »Pleaseeeee?« she tried again.

»Chill Marinette, of course I'll help you. We're BFFs remember?«

»Thank you, thank you, thank you!« Marinette was so relieved, she was hoping her friend could really help her, she just didn't know how to work her mouth around Adrien and she really needed some help.

»Hey, my mum just texted me, I gotta go babysit my sisters. We'll talk more about this tomorrow, OK?« Alya said as she turned to go home.

»Yeah, of course. See you tomorrow! Text me!« Marinette called after Alya. She was so happy, now she just had to do her homework and go on patrol tonight with Chat. She hoped Alya could help her when it came to Adrien. At first Marinette had thought that he was just another one of Chloe's sidekicks, but last time after school when he'd shared a piece of himself with her, not to mention his umbrella, she had started falling for him. I mean who wouldn't? With his dazzling green eyes and his beautiful golden hair, he was basically a trap for girls.

»Hey Marinette!« Marinette snapped out of her daydream, »Tikki, be quiet someone might hear you!« Marinette whispered to Tikki, who was hiding in her bag. »Marinette, we have to get home and finish your homework before going on patrol, come on!« Tikki whispered back.

Marrinette ran home and past her parents, shouting »I'm going to do my homework so don't disturb me, okay?« she heard her mom and dad say that they won't bother her before she closed the door and locked it.

»Alright Tikki, we have an hour before we have to go on patrol, let's do this.« Marinette said. »Don't worry Marinette, we have enough time, you'll nail this homework, you'll see!«

Marinette finished her homework just barely less than an hour later and got up from her chair, yawning. »Okay Tikki it's time to transform, you ready?« Tikki nodded and smiled as Marinette said »Tikki, spots on!« and transformed into ladybug. She swung out of her room and into the night, the cold breeze waking her up and making her fell alive.

»Isn't it a bit to cold out tonight for a ladybug to be flying around?« a voice from behind her taunted. Chat.

»Au contraire, it is perfect out tonight for me, mon chaton.« she smiled as he walked up to stand next to her on the rooftop.

»Hmm, the sky is indeed beautiful tonight, not as beautiful as you though...« he smiled a sly and knowing smile. She sighed, »Don't be silly kitty. Let's go, we have a city to watch over.« she said, swinging off the rooftop, Chat right behind her.

»What's wrong my lady, usually you are more talkative on our night patrols...« he commented from behind her.

She sighs again before speaking. »It's just my life outside of Ladybug, Chat. And it's not that I don't thrust you, I do. But you know I don't want anything to reveal my identity, right?« She says as she stops on a random rooftop, surveying the city.

»How about you tell me and you don't have to mention any names or stuff like that and then I just listen and give you advice, I mean, I must be good for something right?« Chat said with a soft smile on his lips, he cared for Ladybug, he wanted to help her. She smiled back and giggled, it was a sound given from the heavens Chat thought. »You're not good for nothing Chat, you're a great friend and partner and you're a great fighter. I guess it couldn't be all that bad to have someone listen to my problems...« she said as she sat down on the rooftop of the building that they'd been standing on.

»Talk to me, Bugaboo.« Chat said as he sat down next to her.

So she talked about Adrien and Chloe and her parents and about missing school when she was Ladybug. She didn't mention any names, but Chat still understood and commented and listened. It was nice to talk to someone and before she knew it she had to go home.

»Bye, Chat,« she said, standing up.«Thanks for listening, but I really have to get home now.« She smiled. Before she swung off into the night, Chat kissed her hand and she didn't pull away. »No problem m'lady,« was all he said, before watching her disappear.

»I love you.« he whispered into the night, before disappearing himself.

When Ladybug got home and de transformed she was more confused than ever before.

When Marinette came home she threw herself onto her bed and closed her eyes. She kept thinking about Chat and about how understanding he was. »Maybe he is not like I thought he was, maybe he's not just a flirt. Maybe he's ... no I can't let myself think like this! Tikki, what am I going to do?« she said. »I don't know, Marinette. Maybe you should just see where this goes and what you want?« Tikki said, uncertain. »But I don't even know who he is Tikki!«

Tikki couldn't really come up with a solution and Marinette decided that she at least needed to know the person to fall in love with them, she decided that love was a thing she would keep in her real life, her life as Marinette. Her life with a huge crush on Adrien.

When Marinette woke up, she remembered everything that had happened the night before. What she had decided and what she had to do.

She wasn't ready for this, she couldn't deal with everything that she felt. She threw herself face first into her pillow and let a sob escape her lips. »Marinette! Don't cry, it'll be alright. You'll see. Remember today is a school day and you get to see Adrien!« Marinette giggled at Tikki's words, »Well, I guess it wasn't meant to be. Me and Chat.« Marinette said to Tikki and Tikki was suprised to see that she was smiling. »Why would you say that?« she asked Marinette, being the curious little kwami that she was. »Well for one thing my heart basically did a cartwhell when you mentioned Adrien and second-« she glanced at the clock, »I'm going to be late for school!« She screamed jumping out of bed. »Tikki, where is my jacket? I can't find it anywhere!« Marinette started panicking, she had already gotten dressed into her usual clothes and had her bag in her hand. »Here it is Marniette!« Tikki flew out of the closet, carrying the jacket and almost falling under it's weight. »Oh, thank you Tikki!« Marinette took the jacket and quickly urged Tikki to get into her bag before running to school.

Adrien couldn't sleep that night. He remembered everything that Ladybug had told him. He remembered how she didn't pull away her hand when he kissed it. He already knew he was in love with her so the feeling that he got around her was nothing new to him. But the chance that she might feel the same and not pull away next time was new. The fact that he might have a chance with her was new and he wanted it so badly. »Why are girls so complicated, Plagg? How am I supposed to know how she feels if she doesn't show me?« Adrien knew his kwami probably didn't have any advice to give him, but Plagg was the only one he could confide in when it came to Ladybug. »How am I supposed know about girls? The only thing I'm an expert at is eating cheese. Speaking of cheese, do you have any camembert?« Adrien sighed, it wasn't as though he was expecting anything, but still.

When Marinette got to school she could see that Adrien was already there. She excused herself for sleeping in to the teacher and sat next to Alya.

»Girl, you look like you didn't sleep at all last night. Are you okay?« Alya whispered to her friend when the teacher was writing on the chalkboard. »I'm fine Alya. I was just working late on my homework and slept in.« Marinette replied, before copying what the teacher had written into her notebook. »Okay, but don't forget, I'm helping you figure out what to do with your crush today after school. So don't run off or anything.« Alya replied before turning back towards the chalkboard.

Adrien had fencing lessons after school. He didn't do well, because he wasn't rested and his teacher sent him home. When he got home he quickly checked the news for reports of akuma attacks. »Do you think that Hawkmoth is going to wreak anything today?« Adrien asked Plagg, who was eating cheese. »Actually you know what, I think today's gonna go well and we can finally rest for once.« Plagg replied taking another big bite of his cheese. »You thinks so? Huh. Maybe I'll actually have some time to think about what I'm going to say to Ladybug.« Adrien said, more to himself than to Plagg, before falling onto his bed and sinking into his thoughts and soon into sleep.

Alya and Marinette went home together. They went to the bakery and Marinette took a plate of cookies from the kitchen. »So...« Alya said. »Fill me in on this crush of yours!« Marinette squealed and grinned. »Well...He's got dazzling blonde hair and green eyes that you could get lost in...and he sits in front of me in class!« Alya grinned happily. »You're crushing on Adrien and I'm so getting you two together!« Marinette felt herself blush and smiled turning away and looking at the poster of Adrien that she had stuck onto her wall.

 **A/N This is an over the summer project that I'll update every few days since I have lots of time during school break. I'll get to kissing parts soon enough but first I need the story** **J** **.**

 **I do not own any of the characters from Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **I hope you enjoy this and I would like to thank HQtie for helping me by reading this and offering some advice. Please review, so I will know to write more!**

 **Dream on!**

 **-Timisa**


	2. Chapter 2: Who are you

**Chapter 2: Who are you**

Marinette woke up in the middle of the night, covered in sweat.

She had had a nightmare and woken up at three in the morning. »Tikki?« Marinette whispered into the darkness. »Marinette! You're awake. Are you okay? You've been tosing in your sleep.« Tikki looked at Marinette with worry in her eyes.

»I don't know, I had a horrible nightmare, but I can't remember what it was about.« Marinette turned on her night light so that she could see her kwami.

»It's alright, Marinette. You should go back to sleep. You have school in a few hours.« Tikki reminded her. »Yeah, you're right. Good night Tikki.«  
»Sleep well Marinette.« Tikki whispered to her Ladybug before turning off the night light.

It had been a week since Alya decided that she would help Marinette get together with Adrien or at least help her talk and behave normally around him. Now she always had scoops on Adrien, telling Marinette where he was and planing how they could get closer together. Marinette couldn't wait for the designer competition that was going to be held in the middle of Paris. They even had an amateur contest and she wanted to particapate. She had been working on her design all the time lately and hoped that she could get a chance at winning.

In the morning Marinette's phone started playing her alarm and she got up after Tikki had persuaded her to do so. She combed her hair and made it into her two signature pigtails. Then she got dressed and picked up her bag. »Time to go! Tikki where are you?« She looked around the room and Tikki flew up right in front of Marinette's nose, which scared her so much that she almost fell over. Tikki giggled and hid in Marinette's bag, urging her to go.

When they got to school Chloe was already in the classroom, being her bossy self.

»Sabrina, where is my new bracelet? I want to wear it!« You could hear her even from the hallway.

When Marinette walked into class she really hoped that Chloe wouldn't see her. No such luck.

»Oh, look. It's Marinette. What are you wearing today Marinette? Something you found in a dumpster?« Marinette lowered her head and walked to her seat as Chloe laughed at her own joke.

»Don't let her get to you, Marinette. She's just jealous. Your clothes are really pretty.« She heard a voice say from in front of her. She looked up and saw Adrien looking at her with a smile. A glowing smile. »T-Thanks.« Marinette managed to stutter while blushing as red as a tomato. Adrien smiled at her once more and then turned to face Nino and talk about a new video game. Alya was sick so Marinette was alone for the rest of the day. She talked to Nino a few times, mostly about Alya, but whenever Adrien close she made an excuse and ran away.

When class ended Marinette stayed a bit longer to talk to the teacher about something she had given them for homework.

When she was walking out she thought she heard someone talking, in a dark classroom. »But Adrien, I want cheese!« She heard a voice moan. She decided to take a peak. When she looked through the crack, by which the door was open she could see Adrien. But there was also something else talking. There was a black cat-like creature floating next to Adrien and demanding cheese from what Marinette had heard. Marinette gasped and leaned on the wall next to the door. The creature next to Adrien was a kwami! She was sure of that. But if that was a kwami and it looked like a cat...that would mean that... Marinette stopped breathing for a few moments. That the charming, cocky Chat Noir who she had rejected so many times was...was Adrien.

Suddenly she heard a scream from outside the school.

She heard Adrien say »Plagg, claws out and when she peaked through the door again she could see Adrien being transformed into none other than Chat Noir.

Marinette gasped and hid in another classroom, just as she saw Chat run out of the classroom in which Adrien had been and out of the school.

 **A.N:**

 **I'm so sorry I haven't written this or posted it sooner. I had a bit of a block, but I think I got through it. I'll be posting more often now, promise. Oh, and sorry that it's short. I almost forgot sorry for changing the cover image and summary!**

 **Enjoy and please review.**

 **Dream on!**

 **Timisa**


	3. Chapter 3: How do I tell you

**Chapter 3: How do I tell you**

 _She heard Adrien say »Plagg, claws out and when she peaked through the door again she could see Adrien being transformed into none other than Chat Noir._

 _Marinette gasped and hid in another classroom, just as she saw Chat run out of the classroom in which Adrien had been and out of the school._

As soon as Chat was out of sight, Marinette opened her purse and Tikki flew out. » Tikki!« Marinette panicked, »What am I going to do? Adrien is Chat and I've been rejecting him all this time and now we have to fight an akuma! How am I going to get through this without stuttering, now?« Tikki saw that Marinette was freaking out and quickly calmed her down, »Marinette, calm down! You're going to be Ladybug and she never stutters! Come on, Marinette! I know you can do this.« Marinette shut her eyes and pulled herself together. »You're right Tikki. We have to go!« She stood up and smiled at her kwami. »Tikki, spots on!«

Ladybug came running out of the school and slipped into the fight. Chat was already fighting and she didn't let herself think about who was under the mask. The akuma appeared to be a man dressed in a green suit. He called himself the leaper. He had lost unfairly in a competition and now anyone he touched couldn't move, he himself could leap very high and far. Ladybug jumped into the battle and pulled Chat aside. »What have we got today, kitty?« She asked him. »He calls himself the leaper and he can leap far and high. Don't let him touch you though or you won't be able to move.« Ladybug nodded, »Alright, any ideas?« They both looked at the leaper. »Nope.« Chat summarised. »Well, let's see what the lucky charm has for us tonight...« She said more to herself than him. Chat nodded. »That Would be purr-fect, my lady.« Hi winked at her and instead of thinking of a come back her brain froze and she had to snap out of a haze without a word. She shook her head and smiled at the boy, who gave her a confussed look. Then she threw her yoyo into the air and shouted, »Lucky charm!« A big hammock landed in her hands. She gave it a puzzeled look. Then Chat commented the object. »I don't think it's time for a cat nap yet.« Ladybug looked around and saw two balconies, each on on side above the leaper, she told Chat to attach the side of the hammock to each of the balconies. He nodded and leaped away. She ran out of their hiding spot and shouted to get the Leaper's attention. »Hey, you!« She shouted, »Over here!« That got the Leaper's attention and he looked at Ladybug. »I bet you can't leap higher than me in one place!« Sshe challenged him when she saw that Chat got the hammock in place. She leaped into the air and the Leaper laughed »You dare challenge me? The great Leaper? Just watch me!« He leaped into the air and crashed into the hammock which got untied at both ends and wrapped around him. Ladybug grabbed his ticket for the competition and tore it in half. A black akuma flew out and Ladybug threw her yoyo into the air after it capturing it with a »Gotcha!« and letting it go with a »Bye, bye little butterfly!« When she turned around she saw Chat smilling at her. She smiled back then remembered the day's past events and her smile faltered. »Chat, can I talk to you for a moment?« She asked her partner. He nodded, »Of course.« Then he saw the reporters coming and added, »Should we go somewhere more private?« She nodded and took the hand he was offering her as he pulled her onto a building with him. He was suprised that she had taken his hand. »What is it, Buggaboo?« He saw the look on her face which radiated nervousnes and his smile dissappeared. »Is everything okay?« She quickly realised what her expresion must have looked like because she put on a smile. »Yeah, no everything's alright. I just wanted to say...« _Here it is Marinette, tell him you know who he is...but what if he wants to know who I am? Then you'll show him...But..._ As Ladybug argued in her head Chat stared at her confussed. »Are you sure you're okay? Hey, Ladybug!« When he called her name she snapped out off her trance. »Wh-what? Oh, yeah, um s-sorry Chat. I just, uh got distracted I guess...s-sorry...« He tilted his head at her and looked at her with puzzelment. »It's okay. You were saying?« She remembered what she was about to say and blushed. »I just, uh wanted to thank you for being such a good partner. Yeah, that's it. Uh...« Then she heard two beeps from her earing. »Oh, sorry Chat. I gotta go before I turn into a plumpkin, sorry pumpkin!« With that she swung away, blushing red in the face and leaving a verry confused Chat behind. When she detransformed close to home Tikki immediatelly scolded her. »Why didn't you tell Chat that you know his identity?« Marinette sighed, she knew that she might be making a mistake. »I don't know, Tikki. What if he doesn't like me once I'm just Marinette? What if he won't want to be partners anymore?« Marinette covered her face with her hands to hide from Tikki. »Marinette, he would never do that. He likes you. Besides it's always you, with or without the mask. Think this through tonight and you can tell Adrien at school. If anything he'll love you more Marinette.« Marinette sighed and got into her piyamas. _She had to tell him in the morning, she had to...But that was easier said than done...she was so scared._

When she fell asleep she dreamed about fighting an akuma and losing Chat without telling him that she actually loved him back and knew who he was. When she woke up she rememberd everything and immediatly decided to tell Adrien in the morning. She fell asleep after half an hour and even then she drifted in and out of sleep.

In the morning she woke up on time and got to school fifteen minutes before class started. She couldn't find Adrien, so she talked to Alya about the Ladyblog and yesterday's akuma attack. Just before the bell rang Nino and Adrien walked into the classroom and Marinette's heart stopped. Unfortunately the teacher stepped into the class moments after Nino and Adrien sat down.

Marinette stared at Adrien's golden locks, thinking about what she was going to say.

 **A.N:**

 **Thanks for the follows everyone! I love sharing this with you, so please review.**

 **Dream on!**

 **Timisa**


	4. Chapter 4: Cats and dresses

**Chapter 4: Cats and dresses**

When Marinette heard the bell ring, she nearly jumped out of her seat. This was her chance. This was the time to tell him. She was mentally preparing herself for talking to Adrien when Alya approched her at the bench where she was eating her lunch. When Alya sat down she groaned and Marinette looked at her curiously. »What's wrong?« Marinette asked her best friend. Alya groaned again. »You know that ball that Chloe is thrownig?« Marinette had all but forgotten Friday's ball. »Yeah, sure. Why?« Alya looked really sad when she explained. »My mum has a very important client that day and I have to babysit my sisters. There's no way I'm getting out of it.« Alya desperately looked at Marinette. »And you know what the worst part is? I was so looking forward to going with Nino. And even more, Chloe has named this year's ball the Red and black ball. It was supposed to be in honor of Ladybug and you can dress in red and black or black and white and wear a mask. I was hoping maybe Ladybug would come and I could find out her identity.« Alya sighed again and Marinette thought the situation through. »Don't worry Alya, I'll stay with you. I don't think I would even be aloued into that ball, so it's no problem.« Marinette smiled at her friend, hoping to cheer her up. »What?« Alya almost frigtened the living daylights out of Marinette. »No way. This is your chance to impress Adrien by making an amazing dress and dancing with him. And then him falling in love with you without knowing who you are and then you take off your mask and he kisses you. There is no way you are missing this opportunity, no way!« Marinette was taken aback by Alya's words. Only when she saw the spark in her friend's eyes, did she understand. Her BFF had been planing this for a while. It was Marinette's turn to sigh, »Alright, Alya. Have it your way. But if I embarrass myself it's on you!« She said poking her friend in the chest with a finger. »Yay!« Alya cheered. »Operation Cinderella is in motion. Oh and by the way if you see Ladybug or any action, keep me updated, understood?« Her friend turned serious and Marinette sighed again as she realizied she fell into a double trap, designed by hers trully, Alya. »Of course I will!« Marinette anwesered her friend with a smile. Just then the bell rang and both of them ran to class, Marinette forgeting for a while about the golden haired boy she was supposed to talk to.

When she got home Tikki immediatly flew out of Marinette's purse and right in front of her face. »Why didn't you talk to him?« She interogated her. Marinette sighed. »I didn't have time during the lunch break and when class was over I had decided on a different approach.« When Marinette didn't explain, Tikki pushed on. »Well?« Marinette sat down in her desk chair and turned to look at one of the pictures of Adrien that she had on her walls. »Alya said that he won't know who I am at the ball. I decided to make a ladybug dress and a mask like the one I wear when I'm Ladybug. I'm going to tell him at the ball, Tikki. The mask will make me more confident and my outfit will grab his attention. He'll listen to me...« Marinette trailed off and Tikki had to admit that the plan wasn't half bad. »But what about the dress?« Tikki worriedly asked her. »I have enough time to make one and I've already sketched it.« »Really? Show me!« Tikki zoomed onto Marinette's table and Marinette laughed as she pulled a sketch out of her school bag and put it on the table in front of Tikki. The little kwami gasped. »M-Marinette...that dress is beautiful.« Marinette watched the kwami read her side notes and nod her head approvingly. »Let's make this dress!« Tikki exclaimed and Marinette laughed as she started gathering everything she would need.

The next day she showed Alya her sketches and they both poured over them and improved small details. Alya was really happy that Marinette was going through with this. Chloe picked on Marinette only once that day and Marinette even greeted Adrien with a hi when passing him in the hallway. She was so happy at the end of the day that she almost forgot about her usual patrol. Tikki reminded her though and she got to the eiffel tower on time. When she arived Chat was already waiting for her. »Well, hello, mon chaton. How are you?« He smiled at her as he kissed her hand and she pulled away, rolling her eyes, she reminded herself to keep her cool. »I'm feline won-fur-ful, now that you are here, that it is.« He said with a wide mischevious grin. He deserved another eye-roll but instead Ladybug just shook her head. »C'mon we have to patrol and I might laugh at one of your puns if we stay here much longer. She swung herself onto the next building just as she saw him laugh and extend his staff, lifting himself and following her across the rofftops. When they finished thier patrol they sat on top of a building and looked at the lights of Paris. After a comftrable silence and some small talk Marinette almost let it slip that she knew his identity. She decided it was time to head home. She stood up. »Au revoir, Kitty.« was all she said before swinging away, feeling his eyes on her until she dissappered.

When she got back home she worked on her dress until her mom scolded her for staying up so late and told her to go to bed. When Marinette was lying in bed she thought about the ball, which was just four days away. Her dress was almost finished and her mask was the only thing that needed a bit more work. She had thought about what she was going to say many times, but she knew that when the time came she would forget every word she had practiced. She sighed, before falling asleep and dreaming about green eyed cats.

 **A.N:**

 **Thanks for reading, please review!**

 **And just so you know I'll be updating the cover picture soon, so don't be suprised when you see a new one!** **J**

 **Dream on!**

 **Timisa**


	5. Chapter 5: Falling on you

**Chapter 5: Falling on you**

Adrien couldn't help but think about his Lady. The way she looked at him lately confused him, but he liked it. This time he was thinking about how last night she let him kiss her hand before pulling away and the way she smiled at his puns. He sighed and it didn't go unnoticed by Plagg. »What you dreamin' 'bout?« He asked his chosen. »I'm thinking about Ladybug. But I bet you already knew that.« Plagg rolled his eyes. »What about Ladybug?« Adrien sighed again, »«It's just that lately I feel like she's been looking at me differently and I don't know, it just seemed like she's been letting down some of her walls that she built between her and Chat.« Plagg couldn't help but roll his eyes again and sigh. »That's because all of that is true, you dumbass. She did do all of that stuff!« Adrien quickly sat up on his bed and grabbed Plagg. »What?« Plagg sighed again and shook his head.

Marinette woke up to the ringing of her alarm and Tikki pulling her pigtails. »Marinette!« The kwami was desparetly trying to get the girl's attention. »You're going to be late for school!« That woke Marinette up. She jumped out of bed and grabbed her phone. »Tikki!« She freaked out. »School starts in ten minutes!« Marinette rushed around the room getting dressed, while her kwami packed her bag. She got to school five minutes late, but thankfully the teacher was late too, so she got into her seat before the teacher came into the classroom. The rest of the school they went by in a flash as there was really only one more hour of class before an akuma attacked and they had to send everyone home.

»Everyone, go home or somewhere safe until this is over!« Madame Bustier called before everyone ran out of the classroom.

Marinette ran into an alley and opened her bag. »Just say the magic words!« Tikki exclaimed as she flew out of the bag. »Tikki, spots on!« Marinette said as she was transformed into Ladybug. When she got to the park where the akuma was, she saw a girl that was maybe a bit older than herself and dressed in a strapless black dresss which was covered in bright pink glitter. She was laughing and shooting glitter at people, who got covered in it and stuck to the floor while she used their inner style to make herself more stlylish and stronger.

While Ladybug was observing the akuma, Chat snuck up behind her and put his arms around her. She looked up, searching for his green eyes and relaxing for a second before twisting out of his hold. »Nice of you to drop by, kitten.« She greeted him. »My pleasure.« He said with a bow, which earned him an eye roll. »So what have we got my lady?« »I think that if she gets glitter onto you she can steal all your inner style and become stronger.« Chat looked at the girl and her outfit. »Well it does seem she does lacks some style. Where's the akuma hiding though?« Ladybug did a once over of the girl's outfit. »I think it's in that glitter bottle that she has attached to her belt.« Chat nodded. »Alright, let's go!« He jumped off the roof and Ladybug swung after him.

When they got closer to the villain she saw them and smiled. »Well, hello there! Don't you two have some pretty accesories that I need? And your style may be worth something too...« She shot glitter at them as they jumped ou of the way. »Didn't anyone ever tell you that you should find your own style?« Chat laughed as he avoided another ray of glitter from the now angered girl. As Ladybug and Chat avoided more glitter he looked at his Lady with a hint of worry. »Your lucky charm would come in handy any second now!« He told her. Ladybug nodded in agreement and swung her yo-yo into the air. As she yelled 'Lucky charm' a small toy mouse landed in her hands. She looked at the mouse questioningly just as she heard a scream. She looked up to see the girl cowering on the floor and pointing at the mouse in Ladybug's hands. Ladybug realized that the girl must be scared of mice. »Are you scared of mice?« She inocently asked as she walked a bit closer to the girl and she screamed again. Without turning towards him, she whispered to Chat. »Chat, use your cataclism to detroy the glitter bottle.« When she didn't hearr any movement she looked at him and saw him intently watching the mouse in her hands. She mentally facepalmed. »Chat – the glitter bottle!« She said a bit louder, snapping him out of his trance. »Oh, yyeah. Sorry, on it!« He said, before yelling 'cataclysm' and diving for the glitter bottle that was attached to the cowering girl's belt.

Ladybug captured the akuma and de-evilized it, before helping the girl and fixing the city.

Once the akuma was defeated and the city cleaned by the miraculous ladybug charm, Chat and Ladybug stood on a roof together, looking down at the street. Chat looked at Ladybug and wondered what she was thinking about as she looked at their city.

When Ladybug noticed Chat staring at her she quickly averted her eyes from the street and gazed into his green eyes. Adrien's green eyes. She moved closer to him as they looked into eachother's eyes, both searching for something. She wasn't looking where she was going and just as she was about to stop infront of him she tripped and fell into his arms.

The second he was holding her witha suprised look on his face and curiousity in his eyes she began sttamering.

»Oh, I-I'm so sorry. I don't k-know what g-got into me. I just...« She was red in the face when she looked up at him.

»It's okay, it was just an accident...« He said, tilting his head to look at her.

She glanced away from his eyes, realizing he was still holding her. She tried to get out of his arms, but his grip tightened a little at her squirming. She looked up into his eyes questioningly.

»What are you doing?« She breathed out quietly, her bluebell eyes locked on his green ones.

He leaned down and just as Ladybug stiffened, his lips went to her ear. »Nothing.« He whispered in a voice that sent a shiver down her spine.

And then he was gone. Leaping away across the rooftops, leaving her behind dazzled, as she had often done to him.

 **A.N:**

 **I'm so sorry! I fell a bit behind on my writing work, I explained why in the note that used to replace this chapter. So...if you don't know yet, let me inform you that I will be posting a new chapter every three days – if I have time even more often. I would like to thank MapleCookie for my first review and all the new – and old followers – for following and favoriting my story. Hope I didn't forget anything!**

 **Oh and from this moment on this whole story is dedicated to my grandpa, who passed away on the 26 of July this year. He was the greatest.**

 **Dream on! And please review - it motivates me to write faster ;)**

 **Timisa**


	6. Chapter 6: Deja vu and forgetfulness

**Chapter 6: Deja vu and forgetfullnes**

Adrien threw himself onto his bed and released his transformation.

He sighed. »You were right Plagg.«

His kwami looked at him with a smug look on his face. »Nothing new. What was I right about again?«

Adrien rolled his eyes. »About Ladybug. She has been acting differently.«

This time it was Plagg's turn to roll his eyes. »Well, duh. Now that I helped you figure that out, I must have earned myself some cheese, right?« Plagg looked at the boy with shinning, always hungry green eyes. Adrien sighed again and stood up to go get Plagg some Camembert.

»Tikki!« Marinette was yelling at her kwami. »What the glob was that?« She was trying to make sense of her situation, but her kwami just kept giggling. »I – hi, hi – don't know – heheh – Marinette.« The girl glared at her and Tikki pulled herself together. When Marinette saw that she stopped giggling, she tried again. »I'm serious, Tikki. What happened back there?« Tikki gave her a thoughtful look. »Maybe he finally noticed that you've been acting differently lately.« She suggested. »And he's teasing you because he sees that you let him.« Marinette thought about what Tikki was saying. »Have I been acting that differently?« She asked her kwami, exasperated. Tikki giggled again. »I don't know, you've been reacting a bit differently to his flirting, that's for sure.« Marinette groaned and decided she needed more time to process this...again. Marinette gave her kwami a cookie. »I'm going to do my homework and then I'm going to bed. I don't want to hear about this again until morning. Okay?« Tikki took the cookie and nodded. Marinette sighed and turned to her homework.

The next day Adrien woke up to the sound of his alarm clock and a Plagg complaining about the noise. He groaned, turning off the alarm and giving Plagg a piece of cheese. He ate breakfast alone in the big, lonely dinning room, before climbing into his car. Gorilla drove him to school, where he was greeted by Nino. When he walked into class, he saw that Alya and Marinette were already there. He waved at them. Marinette waved back at him shyly, with a small smile on her lips. She seems different today, he thought to himself before taking his seat.

»He waved and I waved back! Did you see that Alya?« Marinette hurriedly whispered to her friend, who smiled. They both quieted down when the teacher walked in and started giving instructions.

When class finished Marinette started gathering her things and thought back through her day. Chloe had picked on her twice that day and made fun of her clothes – nothing new. She stood up to her today though, letting a bit of Ladybug leak through. She was sattisfied with that. Oh and she had waved at Adrien after he waved at her in the morning! She almost didn't blush too. She had gotten a 'C' on her test though and her parents will probably be mad at her for not studying enough. She sighed as she finished packing her back.

»Hey Marinette!« Alya looked at her friend exasperated. »Did you even hear me?«

Marinette looked up at her friend blinked and gave her a sheepish smile. Alya just shook her head.

»I said I have to go. I have to babbysit today.«

»Oh.« Marinette said. »Sorry, I wasn't listening. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Goodluck with the little angels!« Marinette called after her friend as Alya rushed out of the classroom.

Marinette was walking down the hallway, trying to think of a reason to give her parents for not studying enough, when she crashed into someone. She felt someone grip her arms to keep both of them from falling over.

»Oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going and I'm so clums...y.« She trailed off as she looked up and into a pair of mesmorizing green eyes.

For a second their eyes locked, both of them thinking Deja vu, before she realized that he was still holding her and pulled away, standing on her own. He stared at her for a few more seconds in silence, before glancing away and releasing her from his stare. »Don't worry it's fine. Just, be careful where you're going, okay? So you don't fall down the stairs or something.« He joked, smiling at her. She recovered herself and nodded. »Yeah, of course. Thanks, Adrien. B-bye!« She said before walking away.

He watched her leave, before letting out his held breath. Plagg poked his head out of Adrien's jacket. »Say, what was that all about?« He asked with a mischevous grin. Adrien glanced in the direction that the girl had left in. »Honestly, Plagg? I don't know.« Adrien turned around, thinking back on the two incidents with Ladybug and Marinette, and continued walking towards the locker room.

Marinette ran home and when she reached the bakery she hurried up the stairs to her room.

»Tikki!« The girl moaned throwing herself on the bed and burrying her face in her pillow. Tikki flew out of Marinette's purse and went to comfort her friend. »There, there, Marinette. What's wrong?« Marinette sighed into the pillow abd lifted her head so her kwami could understand her. »I made a fool of myself in front of Adrien! And even worse, I practically recreated the whole thing where Ladybug fell onto Chat Noir except, this time, we were in our civilian forms! What if he figures it out, Tikki? I'll have to explain that I wanted to tell him at the ball, cause it would have be easier to explain and stuff and he'll be mad at me for not just telling him and then he'll be dissapointed in who I am and he'll hate me for ever and I'll die alone with 27 cats!« She hid her face in the pillow again and let out a muffeled scream. Tikki rolled her eyes when Marinette couldn't see. »That's not true Marinette, Adrien would never hate you! Besides, you only figured it out because you saw him transform. He probably won't even give it enough thought to put the pieces together. Considering how dense you both are.« She mumbled the last part so Marinette couldn't hear her. The girl lifted her head again. »You think so?« Tikki giggled at the girl's hopeful expresion. »I know so.«

Marinette hugged her kwami and they both laughed at their overly complicated situation.

Just as their laughter died down Marinette glanced around the room and saw her unfinished dress for the ball. She shrieked. »Tikki, I still have to finish my dress and the ball is tomorrow!«

 **A.N:**

 **Hope you liked this chapter. I know that the last two were a bit boring but that was just cuz I was waiting for the grand red and black ball. (Am promising a long and exciting next chapter!) And if you have any ideas any recommendations for Marinette I would love to hear them, because every time I draw a ladybug dress for her it just doesn't cut it and I get frustrated. BTW my drawing of her dress will be put as the cover pick :).**

 **Please review because it really motivates me and such.**

 **Dream on!**

 **Timisa**


	7. Chapter 7: One last kiss before we go

**Chapter 7: One last kiss before we go**

She had done it.

She'd finished the dress.

»Marinette...you did it!« Tikki exclaimed and hugged the now half asleep girl. Marinette laughed and did a once over of the dress. »It looks pretty good, don't you think?« Tikki looked at her exasperated. »Pretty good? It's gorgeous Marinette!« She smiled and looked from the dress to her kwami. »Thanks Tikki, now I better get to bed now if I want to wake up in time for school tomorrow.«

When Marinette woke up the first thing she noticed was that her phone was ringing like crazy, the second thing was that Tikki was still asleep on the pillow besides her. _Aw_ , Marinette thought, _poor little thing, all our work last night must have exhausted her_. She got out of bed and picked up the phone, shut off the alarm and looked at the time. »Tikki! School started fifteen minutes ago!« She shrieked, running around the room, getting dressed. Tikki heard Marinette and started flying around the room, handing Marinette her clothes. »Hurry, Marinette!« She quickly handed Marinette her brush as the girl made her hair into it's usual pigtails. Marinette ran towards the school and dashed into her classroom as quietly as she could, trying not to attract the teacher's attention. »Marinette!« She heard the teacher say just as she thought that she had snuck in without the teacher noticing. She internally cringed at the teacher's words and lifted her head to look at the teacher. »Yes, Madame Bustier?« She asked cautiously. »If you think that you can come late and there will be no consequences you are wrong, next time you arrive late I am sending you straight to the principal's office. Understood?« Marinette quietly nodded. The teacher sighed and turned back to the blackboard.

When class ended Marinette knew that Alya would question her about why she was late, at least today she had an excuse.

»So...Why were you late this time?« Alya asked her friend, giving her a calculating look.

Marinette yawned. »I'm sorry Alya, I was working late on the dress and slept in. I finished the dress though!«

Alya sqeaked like a girl seeing lipstick for the first time. »Really? That's amazing girl!«

They laughed and walked to Marinette's parents' bakery together.

Adrien had a fencing lesson after school. He had just finished and was getting ready to go home in the locker room, when he heard a scream. He looked out of the locker room and saw an akuma coming towards the school. »Time to transform.« He said to himself and ran back to his locker. He opened his locker to find his black kwami eating cheese. »Plagg, we've got to transform. There's an akuma.« Plagg sighed. »Can't I ever eat my cheese in peace?« Adrien chuckled. »Nope. Plagg, claws out!« And as green light engulfed Adrien, Chat Noir jumped out of the locker rooms and ran towards the akuma.

Ladybug was already swinging her yo-yo at the akuma. She looked around and saw a girl shouting at the akuma and swung down to talk to her. »Do you know her?« Ladybug asked the girl and she nodded. »She's my older sister Anna. She just got fired from a nail salon, because they said she wasn't good enough at the job. Please save her!« Ladybug nodded. »I will. Thank you.«  
She swung back towards the akuma and sudenlly Chat was by her side. »What have we got my lady?« He asks her. »Ladybug thinks for a moment before anwsering. »She's some kind of nail polish akuma, I think. But I don't know what her powers are yet.« Chat nodded. »Okay, then. Let's go find out.«

As they got closer they saw the girl zapping people. Ladybug looked around and saw someone with one meter long blue nails. She gasped as she saw a little girl with 10 inches long red nails. »Come on, have to save this people by stopping the akuma.« Chat looked around and agreed. »Of course, this is a _cat_ astrophy.« Ladybug mentally face palmed and swung closer to the akuma.

When the akuma saw them, she cackled amd smiled. »Well, I've been waiting for you two to arrive. I think you have something I need. Now where did I put that nail polish brush?« She looks around her and pulls a small brush out of her sleeve. Ladybug decides that it's her turn to talk. »Anna! It's okay, you can get another job. You don't have to do this.« Anna looked at her. »My name is not Anna, it's Polisha. And that's where you're wrong Ladybug I want to do this!« She laughed and shot a beam at her that Ladybug avoided. »Now what color should your nails look like? Oh, but of course! They should be red.« She shot more nailpolish at Ladybug and Chat Noir. »So, what's the plan, Bugaboo?« Chat asks. Ladybug studied the girl's outfit, before anwsering. She had a vibrant blue dress with a yellow line on the side. Her nails were polished purple and her outfit was shining in a strange way. »Chat tell me why does her dress shine like that?« Chat shruged while studying her outfit himself. »Maybe it's covered in nail polish...« He suggested unsurely. »Well, I for one don't know what to do. Time to use my luck. Lucky charm!« A small bottle labeled acetone landed in her hands. She looked around, trying to figure out what to do, while Chat distracted the akuma, that was now once again targeting the. »Any minute now, Ladybug!« Chat shouted just as she came up with a plan. »Get ready to use your cataclysm Chat!« She shouted, before opening the bottle and tosing it to Polisha. »Hey, try to catch this!« She shouted. Polisha caught it but it spilled on her dress, which slowly started to fade and the polish started to dissolve. She shrieked, droping her brush and covering herself with her hands. »Chat, catch her brush!« Chat jumped and caught the brush with his cataclysm. A small black butterfly flew out of the ashes and Ladybug caught it with her yo-yo, after she purified it, she released it with a 'bye, bye little butterfly' and turned to Chat. Her earing and his ring beeped. »Well, excuse me my lady, but I belive we must go!« Ladybug looked around, before grabbing his tail and pulling him back. »Wait, Chat!« He chuckled, his tail still in her hands. »Do you know that ball that the mayor's daughter is throwing?« Chat thought for a moment. »The red and black ball, you mean? The one in your honor.« She sighed. »Yes, that one.« He looked at her trying to figure out what she was trying to say. »What about it?« He asked curious. »I have something I need to talk to you about, will you meet me there?« He was speechless, well at least for a second. »Oh,, sure. What do you want to talk about?« She sighed again, _how in the world is Adrien the one under that mask?_ she asked herself. »At the ball Chat, we'll talk at the ball. Just come as you and I'll come as me, okay? I trust you can recognize me...?« He huffed. »I could recognize you anywhere.« _Except when I'm right behind you in school_ , she thought to herself. Another beep brought them both back to the real world. »Now we gotta go. Bye kitty!« She said before swinging away. He laughed at her nickname. »Goodbye my Lady!«

Adrien sighed, he was home again, in his room, doing his homework. »Plagg, she asked me to the ball!« He was so happy that he couldn't get over himself. Plagg sighed too. »I know, you've told me eleven times now. »Thank god, that I was already going to go as Chat Noir and have the costume ready, or I'd have nothing to wear. I wonder what she's going to wear...« Plagg shook his head at the boy, that was now daydreaming about his crush and ate a whole piece of cheese.

It ws time to go and Marinette was ready, she was dressed in the dress that she'd been working on for the past few days. Her hair was in it's usual pigtails so that he could even recognize her. On her hace was a mask almost identical to the one she wore as ladybug. Tikki was in a small purse that she designed to look like her yo-yo. _I'm ready for this,_ she told herself as she entered the city hall and went to the ballroom. Through the door there were stairs, stairs that would prove challenging for Marinette, but _tonight she was Ladybug and_ _she was gonna do this_ , she told herself, _in high heels_. And with a deep breath she looked up.

Adrien was waiting for her and Chat had refused to dance with anyone, no one knew who he was. He could be himself. Chat decided to scan the room for her again.

He looked across the ballroom and there she was.

At the top of the stairs in a shining red dress, covered in black dots. He quickly inhaled as his breath hitched and his eyes swept over her exposed legs and her dress, catching her blue bell eyes.

She looked around the ballroom, her eyes searching for his green ones.

She found him leaning against a pillar at the edge of the dance floor.

Her eyes drank him in. His black button up shirt to his formal black shoes decorated with vibrant green and to his sliver ring. As her eyes travelled higher he looked up.

And their eyes locked.

She started moving down the staircase, towards the center of the dance floor, never looking anywhere but into his green eyes.

He slowly moved towards her, not daring to even blink for fear of losing her eyes in the crowd.

They met at the center of the dance floor surounded by dancing couples.

She blinked, releasing them both out of the trance and his eyes travelled around them, surveying the other dancing couples.

He bowed taking her hand and kissing it.

»Care to dance, my lady?«

She giggled, looking around them and then back into his green eyes.

»I'd love to, mon chaton.«

He took her hand and griped her waist, she in turn put her hand on his shoulder and let him guide her on the dance floor.

He leaned in and just as her breat hitched his lips travelled to her ear. »You look gorgeous tonight.« He whispered.

She smiled pulling back to look him in the eye. »You don't look bad yourself.« He smirked.

»Why, thank you.« He replied as she giggled.

 _That giggle will be the death of me_ , he thought to himself.

»You said you were a designer.« She looked at him, tilting her head questioningly.

»I am.«

»Did you design this dress yourself?« He asked her.

She nodded. »I did.« A sly smile crept onto her lips. »What do you think?« She asked.

He looked at her, tilting his head and suddenly twirled her in his arms.

»I think that you're very talented.« She giggled as he lead her to the edge of the ballroom, still dancing. »And that tonight I can aford to call you beeautiful.« She was just about to giggle again when she looked up and into his eyes. Her breathing was uneven for a second as their eyes locked and his fingers traced the veins on her hand and palm, travelling up to her shoulder and down her side to her waist, where the other hand had already been resting. Her released hand travelled up his arm and to his neck, her fingers locking behind it. They danced like this for a while before either of them spoke. Chat took over Adrien and he leaned down his lips brusing gently against hers, causing her to exhale all her tension and melt. His hands gripped her waist and pulled her closer to him, leaving no space between their bodys. His lips trying to catch hers again.

»Chat, I...I need to tell you something« She whispered against his lips, pulling away a bit to check that no one was listening to them, but they were on the edge of the dancefloor and there wasn't that many people in hearing range.

»What's wrong?« He asked confussed.

She took a deep breath. »Nothing's wrong, I just need to talk to you.«

He smiled in relief. »Okay, then. Talk to me.«

She was staring at the floor. »I thought that maybe this was a good time to tell you...« He looked at her, confussed again and tilted her head up to look him in the eyes. She looked up reluctantly as her eyes met his. He searched her eyes for anwsers but came up empty handed. »Tell me what?« He asked. She took a deep breath and just as she was about to tell him, a loud bang and screams erupted from the kitchens. He kissed her before she had the chance to run away or transform, because he knew this was the only chance he was going to get tonight. And she kissed him back.

 **A.N:**

 **I hope you like this chapter! It's got some progress and it's longer - as promised! I didn't describe Marinette's dress but I'll update the cover picture soon today and it'll be the cover picture! Marinette's dress that is. Sorry in advance for any spelling mistakes.**

 **Please review, it means a lot to know that you like it and want more.**

 **Dream on!**

 **Timisa**


	8. Chapter 8:Ball dissasters and confesions

**Chapter 8: Ball dissasters and confessions**

She could still hear the screams. People around them were running, trying to get away, or just trying to figure out what was going on.

And still she hadn't pulled away from him.

She could feel his hands gripping her waist. She knew she would have to pull away and transform any moment, but he was kissing her like it might be his last chance to do so.

He was pulling her in and she was drowning in her own feelings.

Another scream brought her back to reality. She pulled away from him, gasping for air and looking around them.

Everyone was panicking and in she was able to pull Chat to the side.

»We have to transform!« She shouted over the noise. Chat nodded and two kwamis flew up next to each of them.

»Claws out!« Adrien yelled and as Plagg was pulled into his ring, green light engulfed him.

Marinette covered her eyes when his transformation flashed. When she saw the light dissapear she looked up to see Chat Noir standing in front of her.

Just as she was about to yell 'spots on' Tikki flew in front of Marinette's face, »Wait Marinette I haven't eaten in a while, I need to recharge.«

Marinette looked up at Chat who was watching her, waiting. »My kwami needs to recharge, you have to go on without me. Don't worry I'll help you soon.«

Chat looked around. »Alright, but hurry!« Just as he was about to run of, he turned around and pulled her close to him. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. »Stay safe.«

Marinette gasped as Chat released her and ran towards the kitchens.

She looked after him for a second before looking around in search of some food. When she spotted a table with sweets. Tikki quickly flew after the girl.

Marinette grabbed some cookies and ran to a safe hiding place. She was holding Tikki in hear hand as she gave her the cookies and urged her to eat. »Come on, Tikki. We have to help Chat!«

As Tikki was eating in her purse, she ran to the kitchen to figure out what was going on. As soon as she opened the kitchen door she saw a girl dressed in a blue-green dress, laced with yellow. She was singing in three voices.

»You love my voice.« She comanded and it sounded as though a chorous of three had spoken.

»I am Acapella and you have no choice!« She sang, directning her attention towards Chat Noir who was covering his ears desperately trying not to listen to the akuma.

»You will obey my voice.« As the woman sang, Marinette looked around the kitchen, trying to find something to help herself with. She grabed two frying pans and banged them together, making the akuma screech and turn to her.

»There will be no instruments tonight, put them down!« She commanded, still singing.

Marinette covered her ears as the akuma got closer to her, singing loudly. »You know you want to obey. Give up, I say!«

Marinette lifted her head and saw Chat Noir sneaking up to the villain from behind. When Chat got close enough he hit her on the head. »Ladybug, hurry, go transform!«

Marinette nodded and ran into a corner of the room. She quickly took Tikki out of her bag. »Ready?«

The kwami nodded. »Ready!«

»Spots on!«

The second Ladybug was transformed, she threw her yo-yo into the air, yelling 'lucky charm'.

Two pairs of ear plugs landed in her hands and for once she knew what to do. She quickly put two in her ears and ran up to Chat, trapping the akuma he was fighting with her yo-yo.

»Chat, catch!« She yelled throwing the other pair towards him.

Chat caught the ear plugs and quickly put them in. He jumped on Acapella, who had freed herself from Ladybug's yo-yo and took the microphone out of her hands. He threw it to Ladybug, who broke it and purified the akuma that came flying out.

Once she had used her Miraculous Ladybug to return everything back to normal, she turned to Chat.

She heard her miraculous beep and noticed that they had ended up in the ballroom again.

Ladybug's miraculous was beeping like crazy. She didn't run because she knew she had a mask on underneath.

As a bright flash of pink light enveloped her she turned back to herself. She still had her costume on and as she turned to look around everyone was staring at her. She looked to Chat Noir who was still transformed.

She looked around again, desperate to get away. »I have to go.« She said quietly before running away and up the stairs, the crowd of people parting to make a path for her.

Chat watched as his Lady dashed up the stairs, before coming to his senses and running after her, hoping he wasn't too late.

She runs into an alley, hugging her purse to her chest. »How am I ever going to tell him now Tikki? That was the perfect moment to do it, but we can't even hold a conversation without an akuma showing up and pulling us apart!«

The little red kwami pokes her head out of the purse and looks worriedly at Marinette. As the girl lets out a sigh and leans against a wall, Tikki quickly hides back into her purse, sensing Chat's kwami getting closer. Marinette looks around her as she feels like someone is watching her. She looks around the shadows and spots a figure with black cat ears.

She closes her eyes _, he's making everything so difficult right now._ »I don't want to talk to you right now.«

He comes closer, carefully, leaning next to her against the wall. »Did I do something wrong?«

She quietly chuckles, still refusing to open her eyes. »Of course you didn't, kitty. I just need some time to think.«

He thought that those were her exit words, but she doesn't move. She just keeps standing there, with her eyes closed, covered in the moonlight.

He's tempted to kiss her. To erase all her worries and sad thoughts. To help her figure out whatever it is that she's trying to figure out.

Just as he's thinking about leaning in and kissing her until she forgets everything that's bothering her, she rests her head on his shoulder.

She sighs again before speaking and opens her eyes, finding his green ones and staring back at him. »I'm so sorry, Chat. But I have to tell you something important, even if this isn't the perfect moment. I have to tell you before love gives away our secrets.«

Chat looks at her, confussed. »What are you talking about?«

Ladybug looks him in the eyes. »Promise me you won't hate me for not telling you sooner.«

»I could never hate you, you know that.« He assures her. Staring deeper into her sapphire eyes, trying to decipher her emotions.

»Chat, I know who you are.«

 **A.N:**

 **Ahhh! Clifhanger. Sorry for any spelling mistakes.**

 **Thanks y'all, for reading my first fanfiction and favouriting and following and such.**

 **I'm going on vacation tomorrow, but don't worry I'll be updating as much as I normally do! I'll just have to hunt out the camp's wi-fi.**

 **Don't forget to** ** _Dream on!_**

 **Timisa**


	9. Chapter 9: Suprise! I know your identity

**Chapter 9: Suprise! I know your identity.**

Chat unintentionally jumped away from her. »You what?«

Marinette looks at him panicked. »I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, Adrien. I just thought that tonight would be the perfect time. I should have known an akuma would show up. I – I'm sorry.«

He doesn't know what to say, how to reply to all this new information. He looks at the girl in front of him and sees that she's hiding her face in her hands. He leans down, trying to get her to look at him.

»Hey.« He tries to get her attention but she doesn't respond. »It's alright, you don't have to show me who you are.«

Marinette finally looks up at his words. »You think that's what I'm worried about?«

Adrien looks at her questioningly. »What else would you worry about my lady?« He asks.

»I thought you were going to be mad at me because I didn't tell you sooner! I should have told you. I'm such a coward.«

Adrien took off his mask and tilted her head up to look at him. »I'm not mad, my Lady, I'm not mad.«

She looked into his green eyes, so full of warmth and love. Then she looked around them, to check that no one was watching. Then she stood on her tiptoes and leaned in, locking her hands together behind his neck and kissing him with everything she felt towards him.

He was stunned for a moment before gripping her waist and pulling her closer to him, kissing her back. They were both running out of oxigen when they broke apart, gasping for air.

Marinette giggled before kissing him again. She kissed him softly and pulled away almost immediatelly, sighing.

»Are you ready?« She asked, almost giddy.

He was about to ask her 'ready for what' when she put each of her hands on the sides of her mask. he immediatelly understood what she was saying and nodded eagerly. She giggled before slowly pulling off the mask.

He gasped when he saw who was under the mask.

It was her all this time.

Marinette.

She searched his green eyes for a reaction, squeaking when he kissed her.

He was so happy, he couldn't ever tell her.

He picked her up twirling her aroud. She giggled, smiling down at him as he twirled her around before putting her on the ground and kissing her again. This time he kissed her slower.

She melted into him and into the kiss.

She knew he loved her.

And he knew she loved him.

When they finally pulled away, forheads still touching, gasping for air, both of them smiled.

»So, what now?« She asked.

Adrien thought for a bit, letting his Chat lleak through. He smiled a cheshire cat grin. »Now we're dating.«

She almost jumped out of her skin. »What?«

He laughed at her response, kissing her again. »Do you love me?« He asked.

She looked at him with exasperation. »Of course I love you, but how can we jjust start dating like that? I mean all our friends will start questioning us! And we haven't even gone on a date.«

The more she panicked the more he felt like laughing, he kissed her again to calm her down.

»I don't care if they're going to question us, I want to tell everyone that I'm dating you. And honestly could you take another day of Chloe hanging on me just because you were to scared of Alya to let me tell everyone that I love you?«

Marinette made a face and he laughed again. »I guess I'd rather be bombarded with questions than see you with Chloe...Okay you win. We're dating!«

He kisses her again and picks her up, twirling her around.

They hear the clock chiming past midnight.

»I should go home...« Marinette says.

Adrien nods. »Alright, need a lift?«

Marinette shakes her head. »Nope, my kwami's recharged and I think I'm just gonna swing home. It's a nice night.«

He smiles down at her, kissing her one last time. »Stay safe, princess.«

She giggles at the nickname before kissing him on the cheek. »Bye, kitty.«

»Tikki!« She calls and her kwami flies out of her bag.

»Hi, Adrien.« The little ladybug like kwami greets him. »I'm Tikki, Ladybug's kwami.«

»Hey, Tikki. Nice to meet you.« Adrien says, Plagg flying out of his pocket, grumbling.

»What about me, huh?« He looks around, his green eyes landing on Marinette. »Hi, Marinette. I'm Plagg. This troublemaker's kwami.« He says, pointing at Adrien.

Adrien groans and Marinette giggles. »Hello, Plagg.«

The kwamis fly together and hug, talking a bit, before Tikki flies back to Marinette. »Your parents will be mad if you come home too late. We should get going.«

The girl nods. »Tikki, spots on!«

Adrien watches astonished as Marinette turns into Ladybug. She kisses him on cheek one more time before waving and swinging away. »See you in school!« She shouts.

He looks after her, sighing.

So much had happened in one night.

And both of them need to think everything through.

When Adrien gets home he throws himself onto his bed sighing. Then he looks at Plagg, who's hovering above him. »Marinette is Ladybug.« The kwami nods.

»I'm dating Marinette.« The kwami nods again, rolling his eyes. »Yes that's right.«

Adrien sighs. »I love Marinette. And tomorrow in school I get to tell everyone that I'm dating the love of my life.« He closes his eyes, humming happilly.

Plagg shakes his head at the boy's actions and dreamines. »Kids.« He grunts.

Then suddenly Adrien's eyes fly open and he sits up, grabbing Plagg. »I'm telling Chloe that I'm dating Marinette tomorrow!«

Plagg nods tiredly. »Well, duh. Genius.«

Adrien lets out a huff of air. »Oh, boy. Tomorrow will be eventfull.«

Marinette is in a lovestruck bliss.

»I'm dating Adrien, no I'm dating Chat, Tikki!«

Tikki smiles, giggling. »They're the same person, Marinette.«

She sighes. »I know, it's just...tonight turned out suprisingly well.«

The kwami nods. »And you're telling everyone in school tomorrow that you're dating him.«

Marinette's face turns into one of pure horror. »I'm telling Alya that I'm dating Adrien tomorrow. What if she'll want thee details? What am I going to tell her Tikki!?«

Tikki shruged. »I don't know, Marinette. Just be careful when it comes to your secret identity.«

She nodded. »Of course, I'll be careful Tikki.«

Tikki sighed. »Alright. Let's get some sleep. You'll need all your energy for Alya and Chloe tomorrow.«

Marinette clutched at her face. »I completely forgot about Chloe!«

 **A.N:**

 **I'm sorry if there won't be any really long chapters in the near future. I've just started a new fanfiction on Miraculous Ladybug and I have my hands sorta full. If you want to go check out my new fanfiction it's called HWMM or How we meet, Miraculous.**

 **Thanks for reading as always and please review.**

 **Dream on!**

 **Timisa**


	10. Chapter 10: Believe in kisses

**Chapter 10: Believe in kisses**

When Marinette woke up she was tired. She'd barely gotten any sleep last night, she'd been thinking about explenations for Alya. She groaned as she realized that she will probably be drowned in Alya's questions. A second later a grin of happines spread across her face, _she was dating Adrien!_ She got out of bed and started packing her bag.

»Tikki!« She called when she was done. Tikki flew to the girl sleepily. »Yeah?« She smiled at the kwami. »Time to go to school.« In a second it seemed that the she was awake. »You're telling everyone that you're dating Adrien today!« She happily exclaimed. Marinette laughed. »That's right!« She hugged Tikki. »I'm so nervous!« Tikki shook her head. »Don't be! You'll have Adrien with you.« Marinette giggled. »That's true...«

She walked to school, for once on time, but she was giddy and nervous. When she started going up the school steps and she wasn't paying attention, she tripped. Just as she extended her hands, droping her bag and bracing herself for the fall, two hands wrapped around her waist and caught her, pulling her up. »Woah. Calm down.«

She looked up and found his green eyes.

»I missed you.« He whispers, pulling her closer to him and kissing her on the cheek.

She giggled. »I saw you last night.«

He chuckled. »That's way too long ago.«

Just as he was about to kiss her on the lips, the first bell rang, signaling that class will be starting soon. He pulled away from her and picked up her bag, handing it to her. Then he took her hand in his own and looked at her, smiling »Ready?«

Her eyes widened and she looked towards their school, biting her bottom lip. »As I'll ever be.«

He kissed her again lightly on the cheek, then he started walking up the steps, pulling her along and winking. »C'mon, Princess. Time for class.«

She giggled and they walked towards class, side by side. Hand in hand.

When they entered the classroom they saw Alya and Nino laugghing at something on Alya's phone. When they looked up to greet them. »Hi you- What the? Why are you holding hands!?« Was the first thing Alya said and Nino just openly gaped.

Marinette blushed. »Uh, I...We're kinda, um. You see-«

When she was trying to stammer a response Adrien tugged on her hand and pulled it to his lips, pressing a light kiss on the back of her hand. »I'll take care of this, Princess.« He murmured.

By now the whole class was staring at them because of Alya's exclamation.

He smiled at her. »We're dating.«

Marinette gulped as Alya and Nino's mouths hung open, their eyes flicking between the two. »This has to be a prank.« Said Alya. »Yeah, you've gotta be pulling our noses.« Nino agreed.

Marinette was instantly mad. »Why you tw-«

But Adrien cut her off again. »Don't worry, Princess. We'll just make them believe.« He smirked at them.

Suddenly he pulled on Marinette's hand and twirled her so she was facing them. Before she could vocallize her suprise, he leaned down and his lips enveloped hers. He melted her and she kissed him back. She would never get used to this. Everyone in the classroom gaped and their was an unaudible snicker, from the kwamis hiding in their bags.

Just as everyone was gaping at the kissing couple, Chloe came flying into the room. »Adri...kins?« She stopped dead and looked at the sight before her, anger boiled. »Why!?« She screeched.

He finally pulled away, leaving a very flustered Marinette standing next to him, he turned to Nino and Alya, who were once again, looking from him to her. He looked over at Chloe. »What's wrong, Chloe?«

The spoiled girl seemed to have been rendered speechless by rage. »Why-you were! Ugh. What is going on!?« She fumed and Marinette hid behind Adrien. He looked at the her and gave her a reasuring smile. He took her hand again and pulled her to his side, his hand slipping around her waist as Chloe gaped at his actions. »Nothing's going on Chloe, I don't know what you're talking about.« He shrugged. Chloe gripped his arm, the one that wasn't around Marinette. »Why the hell is your hand around that piece of trash?!« Adrien shook her off and pushed her away. »Don't talk like that about my girlfriend Chloe. And this is normal couple behavior as far as I'm concerened.« He kissed Marinette on top of her hair to prove his point. Chloe screeched again in frustration and turned to Marinette. »You'll never be able to keep him. He's mine! You'll see.« She pointed at her. Whe n she was done she ran out of the classroom, Sabrina following her. Marinette looked at Adrien with terrified eyes. »I'm scared.« He kissed her on top of her head again. »Don't be. I'll always protect you.«

Adrien finally turned towards their gaping friends. He smirked at their expresions. »Still don't believe us?«

They quickly shook their heads and just as Alya was about to say something Madame bustier walked into the classroom and asked everyone to take their seats. They sat down and Marinette braced herself.

Alya stared at her and after a few seconds Marinette looked back. »What the hell, Marinette? You're going to explain and now!« She whisper threathened.

Marinette shook her head. »Not now Alya! Class is starting.«

She turned to the blackboard and felt Alya glare at her, before turning towards the teacher.

 **A.N:**

 **Hope you liked this chapter, it's a little shorter than usual but I don't have any more time to write today. Thanks for reading.**

 **How do you think Marinette's gonna explain all this to Alya? She better think of something good. *giggles* Well see...**

 **Dream on!**

 ** _Timisa_**


	11. Chapter 11: Just talk

**Chapter 11: Just talk**

The rest of class did in no way pass as a normal day.

Marinette stuck close to Adrien and managed to avoid Alya. Until lunch break came that is.

She desparetly clung to Adrien's arm as her best friend starts walking up to them. »She's going to kill me.« She whispered to him, not tearing her eyes from the approaching girl.

Adrien smiled and lifted her chin up so that she looked at him. »Haven't I already told you that I'm never going to let anyone hurt you?« He whispered back and quickly kissed her to calm her down.

Just as he pulled away and they turned towards the upcoming 'danger', Alya stood in front of them. »Explain.« She demanded, glaring at the bluenette angrily. Adrien put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. »But of course we'll explain, why don't we go to Marinette's parents' bakery? We can talk there. Marinette has something important that she wants to tell you.«

He put his arm around Marinette, grinning at her and winking, as he gestured for Alya and Nino to come with them. »Let's go.«

They arrived at the bakery in a few minutes and went inside. Once they were in Marinette's room Alya and Nino sat down on her lounge and Marinette and Adrien sat on the bed. Marinette locked the hatch to her room and Alya gave her a quiestioning look. »I just don't want anyone inturding, she shrugged.

Alya gave the girl another look, before turning to look at Adrien, who smiled sheepishly.

When they all sat, facing each other, Adrien was the first to break the intense silence. »So...Marinette and I talked and we agreed that you are both trustworthy and we can share our secrets with you.« He looked at his girlfriend and she nodded at him, continuing herself. »At the recent Red and black ball you may or may not recall, but Ladybug actually detransformed in front of people, wearing a mask and a dress.«

Alya nodded. »I remember, it was the talk of the week. Why are you telling us this though?«

Marinette smiled. »Don't worry, I'll explain everything. At that ball, me and Adrien, well we sorta got together and that was why we were suddenly dating. But it didn't like, just happen...we actually, how do I put this?...« Adrien placed a hand on her shoulder, kissing her briefly. »I'll handle this, Princess.« Marinette nodded and turned her gaze towards Alya and Nino, who were staring at them confused, she smiled slightly.

Adrien continued her explantion quickly. »It turns out that I was already in love with Marinette, I was just in love with her as...« Marinette looked into his green eyes and nodded, finishing his sentence. »Ladybug. And I was in love with you as Adrien, so I kept pushing Chat, excuse me – you, away.« She continued, without letting Alya and Nino process what the pair had just admitted to them. As realization struck the couple, they looked at each other and then back at Marinette and Adrien.

Marinette and Adrien had been locked in each other's gazes and finally broke apart. They looked at the Nino and Alya, smiling.

Adrien was the first to speak. »I'm Chat Noir and please don't tell anyone.«

Marinette smiled. »I'm Ladybug and I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before Alya.«

Alya grasped Marinette's shoulders. »Are you telling the truth?«

Marinette slowly nodded. She saw Nino talking quietly to Adrien. »It is and we can prove it. Tikki!«

As soon as she called her the little kwami flew out of her hiding spot and to Alya. »Hello! I'm Tikki. I'm Ladybug's kwami and I help Marinette transform.« Alya gaped.

When Adrien saw that Tikki had already joined them, he called out for his own little companion. »Plagg!«

They heard a grumble as Plagg came flying. »I'm coming, I'm coming. Yeesh. Hi, I'm Chat's kwami. I want to eat cheese. Right now, Adrien!« He said, flying to his chosen's face. Adrien chuckled. »Not now Plagg.«

Alya and Nino still hadn't said anything and had been openly gaping at the kwamis. Plagg looked at them. »It's rude to stare.« Tikki hit him on the head. »Plagg!«

Nino chuckled, averting his gaze to Adrien. »This is bizzare, man.«

Adrien laughed. »You're telling me.«  
As the boys talked Marinette turned to Alya. »Are you mad at me?« She asked. Alya slowly shook her head. »I'm not. Why didn't you tell me though. I thought we were best friends?«

Marinette hurriedly hugged her best friend. »We are. It's just that I didn't want to put you in danger. I'm sorry, but you also mustn't tell anyone. Even my parents don't know.«

Alya looked at her smiling sadly. »Why do you hide all this? Why do you hide yourself? You could've kicked Chloe's butt so many times.«

Marinette laughed at that. »If I, no, if we, don't hide who we are, Hawkmoth can target our friends and family and someone we care about could get hurt. It's a risk we would never be willing to take.« She explains.

Alya nodds. »I guess I would've done the same if I was you. Thanks for telling me though.«

Marinette nodded. »I trust you. But you should thank Adrien more than anyone else, I would've probably chickened out.«

Adrien pulled her into his side. »You underestimate yourself, sweetheart.«

Marinette blushed as Alya and Nino laughed at his nickname. »I'm happy that you two are finally together.« Alya said and Nino nodded. »You took way too long. We'll have to make up for all the missed double dates.« They laughed at that.

Just then, an alarm on Alya's phone rang. And she looked at it, frowning. »It's an akuma.« She stated.

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other. »Time to go.« She said and he nodded.

Marientte quickly unlocked her hatch. »So you can get out.« She explained.

They all ran to her balcony and watched people run and scream on the streets. »Spots on!« Marinette called and Alya watched, amazed, as she transformed.

Adrien followed her lead. »Claws out!«

As soon as the two were transformed, they turned to their friends. »Stay safe.« Ladybug said.

She turned to Chat Noir, who pulled her closer and kissed her once more, before they leapt off the building and after the akuma.

 **A.N:**

 **Finally, Alya knows and Nino knows. Life is so much easier when people actually talk, don't you agree?**

 **Anyways, here's a new chapter for y'all. Thanks for the reviews and such, I really love them.**

 **I hope to read more reviews soon, they make my day.**

 **As always, Dream on!**

 ** _Timisa_**


	12. Chapter 12: Disease

**Chapter 12: Disease**

As soon as Chat Noir and Ladybug got closer to the akuma they both gasped and froze.

The akuma was a little boy, he was five years old, if not younger and dressed in green pyamas with purple stripes. He was crying and anyone he touched as he ran around thee streets got sick and weak.

Ladybug observed the boy. »What are we going to do?« She turned to Chat. The cat superhero turned to her with a sly grin. »I'll get the teddybear for you princess.« Once she realized that he was going to charge the kid she quickly grabbed his tail and pulled him back. »No, kitty. I think that we should deal with this a little differently than with your usual akuma...« He looked at her, tilting his head in confusion. »What do you mean?« Ladybug turned his head to look at the child. »Look. It's a child and no one can control children, not even Hawkmoth. I think we can get him to give up the teddybear without anyone getting hurt.« He nodded. »Alright. What's the plan?« She watched the child for a few seconds. The poor boy was wailing and when she looked closely he always said something everytime he made someone sick. »I'm going to try and figure out what's wrong.«

Ladybug swung down and landed in front of the boy. »Hey.« She said soothingly, trying to keep her voice calm. »What's wrong?« The boy turned to her and wailed. »I wanted to go to the store with mummy and get a new car! But she said I couldn't because I was sick! And then I could make everyone sick if I touched them.« He wailed again and tryed to hug Ladybug, but she slid away from his touch, making him cry even more.

»It's okay.« She tried to sooth him. »Chat!« She called desperatly for her partner as the child cried louder. Chat swiftly landed next to her, having watched the whole conversation. »What do you need, my lady?« She kept her eyes on the child as she retreated a few steps away from the akuma. »Keep him distracted while I use my lucky charm. I'm sure it's gonna be easy.« She jumped a few feet away so that the akuma couldn't get to her and Chat looked after her. »But...My lady! What am I supposed to...huh?« He looked down to see the little kid hugging his leg. »Kitty!«

Chat sighed as he felt himself get sick very fast and his strenght weaken. He sat down on the floor and took the kid in his lap. _He couldn't get any sicker, right?_ »Hey there.« He said as the kid hugged his teddybear and looked up at him through puffy eyes and then turned away, staring into the distance. »I don't want to take kitty's ring.« The boy said and Chat tilted his head and looked at the child in his lap. »Now, who told you to do that?« He asked and the boy looked back at him. »The bad man in my head.« Chat slowly nodded. »Well, you don't have to listen to him if you don't want to. We can just sit here as friends. Is that your favourite teddybear?« The boy nodded, hugging the bear to his chest. »But I want a car.« Just then Ladybug came up to them. »Hello, you two.« She smiled. »I heard you wanted a car...Would you give me your teddybear for this special car?« She stuck out her hand from behind her back and offered him a red car covered in black spots. The boy eagerly nodded and handed over the teddybear, his eyes lit up as he started playing with the car.

Ladybug watched Chat as he looked at the boy adoringly and ripped the teddybear in two, letting the akuma fly out. She caught the akuma with her yo-yo and released the cleansed butterfly. She turned to Chat to see him holding up the car for her. She looked at the boy and he smiled. »Kitty said you need the car to make everyone not sick again.« She smiled. »Thank you.« She threw the car into the air and shouted 'miraculous ladybug'. When the ladybugs cleared they saw the boy holding his teddybear and the ladybug car in his hands, smiling and healthy. Chat picked him up and just as he was about to say something a lady came running up to them. »Marco! My baby boy. You're okay!« She shouted as she took him from Chat and thanked the two superheroes for helping her son. Ladybug's earing beeped and she and Chat excused themselves.

They jumped into Marinette's room just in time as her transformation wore off and Chat let his own fall. »We did it!« Marinette squeaked as she threw herself at Adrien and hugged him tightly. He smiled and hugged her back, before pulling away and pressing his lips onto hers. Her fingers just wound in his hair as they heard a cough from behind them.

They broke apart, startled and found Nino and Alya sitting on Marinette's bed. They both blushed as they turned to them. »Hey, you two.« Marinette greeted. »What's up?«

Alya frowned. »Oh, nothing. My best superhero best friend and her superhero boyfriend just saved Paris and I'm waiting in her room to question her about the akuma. You?« Marinette burst out laughing and threw herself onto Alya, enveloping the girl in a hug. »You are the best friend ever!« She took a second to regain her composure as she sat next to her. Marinette saw Nino and Adrien sit down on the lounge together as they talked and laughed. She turned to Alya and explained about the akuma and how they defeated it. »Aw.« Alya said. »Chat must've been so adorable with a toddler in his lap.« Marinette sighed and nodded. »He was.«

Marinette turned around to see that the boys had finished talking and were staring at the girls. They sat for a few minutes in silence before Marinette stood up and clasped her hands together. »Time for celebratory ice-cream!« As soon as her words were out everyone was on their feet, cheering. Each of the boys gripped the hand of their girl and they walked out of the bakery with happy smiles.

Adrien's arm slid around Marinette's waist when they were walking. He and Marinette were walking slightly behind Alya and Nino for privacy. He pulled her into his side and kissed the top of her head. »I love you.« He whispered. She looked up at him, a sweet smile stretching on her pretty face. »I love you too.« She whispered back, pressing her lips to his for a second before pulling away and running up to Alya, leaving Adrien walking next to Nino.

»We're lucky, aren't we?« Nino said.

Adrien chuckled as they followed the girls down the street. »The luckiest.«

 **P.S.**

The akuma was called Disease. Sorry I know it's not very original but my sick little brother gave me the idea for this akuma when my mum said he couldn't go to the store with her cause he has chicken-pox. So, yeah. Enjoy the author's note!

 **A.N:**

 **Ta da. A new chapter!**

 **I have a suprise...You guys ready?**

 **Ok, here we go:**

 **The next chapter will be and I promise this, at least three thousand words long and will be a bit different than the ones you've read so far.**

 **Anyways, I'm not giving anything away – sorry, but I can't wait to finish it. I just wanted to give you guys a heads up and give you something that'll nag you over the next couple of days. It won't be updated any faster or slower though, so write you guys in three days.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites, I love y'all.**

 **Cheers and Dream on!**

 ** _Timisa_**


	13. Chapter 13: A lifetime of love

**Chapter 13: A lifetime of love**

 **Three months later...**

Marinette took a deep breath as she stood in front of the gates of the Agreste family mansion and raised her finger to ring the doorbell.

 _Marinette's POV_

I have never been so nervous before in all my life.

I knew that I would have to meet Adrien's father soon, we've been dating for three months now.

Adrien had already told me what to expect and I was ready for this. I hope I'm ready for this.

I rang the doorbell and the camera came out of the wall. »Yes?«

I waved a bit nervouslly. »I'm Marinette. I'm here to, um...see...«

»I am aware of your visit, come in.« The camrea retracted and the gates slowly opened. I stepped inside, nervous. I slowly walked up the stairs and when I arrived at the huge doors, they were already open, Natalie, Mr Agreste's assistant was waiting inside.

»Hello.« I greeted her politely with a wave. She gave me a nod before turning around and speaking. »Adrien is waiting for you in the dining room, Mr Agreste will arrive shortly.« I followed her as she walked me to the room. As soon as I stepped in, I noticed how big it was, I remembered Adrien saying that he ate alone. My heart throbbed as I looked around the cold room. It would've killed me to eat alone in a room like this everyday. As soon as my eyes landed on Adrien, his green eyes lifted up to find mine. His whole face broke into a smile and he stood up from his chair. »I'll leave you for now.« Natalie excused herself out of the room and I looked at the door until she left, then I turned to Adrien.

He was looking me up and down, which made me giggle. I walked towards him, well more like ran and jumped onto him, my arms clutched around his neck. He kissed me and I returned he kiss with all my love. »You look beautiful.« He whispered into my ear as I hugged him, sending shivers down myself. I pulled away to examine his outfit, a green and black suit I made him, it wasn't very formal, it was relaxed but it easily fit into any enviroment. I smiled. »You don't look half bad yourself, kitty.« He kissed me again, this time mor e shortly. »Why wouldn't I? Anyone would in your creations. I assume your dress is an original.« I nodded. »Of course, you told me your father would appreciate it, anyways I really love this dress anyway.« He leaned forward, his forehead resting against mine. »Well I like you in it.« I pulled away, swating at him, which he avoided. »Adrien Agreste!« He smirked, leaning towards me. I leaned forward too, a sly smile on my face, lowering my tone, I whispered. »Your Chat is showing.« He kissed me again, closing the gap and pulling me closer by the waist. »Well, princess.« He said, kissing me again. »So is your Ladybug.« Just as he leaned in to reconnect their lips, they heard someone clear their throat behind them. They jumped apart, both blushing as the man, Adrien's father, approached them. He stopped in front of a flustered Marinette. »It's a pleasure to meet you, miss Dupain-Cheng.« He offeredmher his hand and she gladly shook it, a smile spread across her face. »Likewise, Mr Agreste. I'm a big fan of your work.« Mr Agreste simply nodded. »Shall we sit? I think the food will be arriving soon.« The teens both nodded and they all took their seats.

 **Normal**

The rest of the evening they dined in silence which was rarely broken by small talk. When they finished they discussed fashion, Marinette talked about her parents and she and Adrien briefly talked about the start of their relationship.

»What are you planing for the future?« His father had asked her once.

She looked at him from Adrien and smiled sweetly. »I want to be a fashion designer and am hoping to pursue my dreams in a fashion school.« He nodded and they continued their small talk.

At the end of the night, Marinette had to leave and the Gorilla drove her home.

Adrien waved from the door and sighed as the car disappeared from view. He leaned against the door and stared off into the night.

»She has your mother's smile.«

Adrien's cat like instincts already warned him that there might be someone behind him, which was the only reason that he didn't startle or jump. He nodded, without turning to look at his father.

»I know.«

 **Two days later...**

She sipped her smoothie and laughed. »Okay, okay. So it went good? You think he liked me?«

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his side. »Of course he liked you, you're amazing.«

She giggled. »Thanks, kitty.« He leaned down and kissed her, his lips capturing hers for a few long moments before they broke apart, gasping for air. She kissed his nose as he leaned away and smiled. »I love you, kitten.« He kissed her again, pulling her closer by the waist as she laced her fingers through his golden hair. »I love you too, princess.«

 **One month later...**

»You what?!« She dropped the plate of cookies she was carrying and it shattered on the floor. She didn't even spare it a glance.

He smiled sadly. »I have to leave for six months on a modeling tour.«

Her eyes started watering and he pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms protectively around her. She looked up at him, a few ters escaping her. »Why?«

»My father wants me to do it and you know I don't want to fight with him.«

»I get that, but what about us? What if you meet someone on tour? What if-if you forget that you love me?« She sobbed, burying her face into his chest. He hugged her tightly, a tear leaking onto her hair. »I will never stop loving you. I promise that we'll get through this. I love you, Marinette.« She pulled away, her blue bell eyes searching his sad green ones. She quickly pressed her lips to his and dug her fingers into his hair, pulling him closer. He wrapped his hands around her waist, closing all space between them. She pulled away, gasping for air and he took the chance to deepen the kiss. They both pulled apart after a few minutes, gasping for air. She rested her forehead against his as they steadied their breathing. »I love you too, chaton. Promise me you'll come back as soon as you can.« He opened his eyes, finding hers. »I promise, princess. I'll always love you and come back to you, don't ever forget that.« She nodded and kissed him again. »I won't.«

 **Six months later...**

Marinette ran out of the bakery and into Adrien's arms.

»You're back!« She exclaimed happily, hugging him tight.

He laughed as he picked her up and twirled her around. As soon as he put her down, their lips met and they kissed with every feeling they had.

Her fingers laced through his golden her and his hands locked behind her waist, pulling her closer, closing all gaps between them.

They pulled away, gasping for breath and tears poured out of her eyes. »I missed you.« She whispered. He rested his forehead against hers as they steadied their breathing. »I missed you more. I couldn't stop thinking about you princess.« She kissed him again. »I felt like there was a hole in my heart when you were gone, kitten.« He locked their lips this time. As soon as they parted he pulled her closer, whispering into her ear. »I think I pissed off some of the models when I kept talking about you.« She shivered as she felt his breath on her neck. »Oh, those poor girls. But I'm glad you mentioned me, I wouldn't want any of them trying to get to you. I think that Alya probably bought ear plugs, cause I kept talking about your eyes chaton.« He chuckled and pulled back, locking their lips again.

»I'm taking you out right now.« He stated between kisses, making her giggle. »You have bed hair and I'm pretty sure I have flour on my cheek. We're in no condition to go out.« He kissed her again between sentences. »I don't care. You look beautiful.« She giggled again, pecking his lips. »Fine. Let me get dressed out of this apron though.« He kissed her again and smiled as he watched her run into the bakery.

Ten minutes later they were walking down the streets of Paris, his arm wrapped around her waist. She giggled as he leaned down and kissed her. »So...Where are we going?« He chuckled as they kept walking, staring at each other as they went. »I have no idea.« She giggled again as he pulled her into a small chocolate boutique.

After stumbling through Paris, kissing awkwardly as they avoided coliding with other people or falling onto the road.

By the end of he afternoon they were both drunk on happines and Adrien pulled them into an alley, where they transformed after five minutes of kissing.

They ended up on top of the eiffel his arms enveloping her as they looked over their city. He leaned down, kissing the top of her head. »I'm never leaving you again.« She looked up at him, finding his green eyes as her own smoldered. »Promise?« She asked, uncertain, her eyes never leaving his. He quickly pulled her closer and locked their lips. He told her everything, kissing her with all his passion. The second they pulled apart he gripped her chin, tilting up her face as he locked his eyes with hers. »I promise.« Her big blue bell eyes searched his and suddenly she pressed their lips together. »I love you.« He relocked their lips, before pulling away and resting his forehead against hers. His green eyes burning into her blue bell ones. »I _love_ you.«

 **However long it takes for Marinette to be old enough to apply to college later...**

»Adrien!« She yelled, jumping into his arms as soon as he entered the bakery.

»Princess. Did you get in?« She jumped up and down as she waved an open letter in front of his face.

»I did! Can you belive it?« He picked her up and twirled her around as she giggled. »Of course I can. You're great at fashion designing. You really need to stop underestimating yourself.«

»You flatter me chaton.« She said rolling her eyes. He shook his head at her, sighing as he wrapped his hands around her waist and kissing her. He pulled away, his eyes burning into hers. »Someday I'm going to prove to you how amazing you are, I promise you that.« She giggled as she pulled him closer for another kiss. »Stop it.«

 **Four years later...**

They were just moving into a new apartment. They were moving in together after dating for five years and both finishing college.

She put the box down in the middle of the bedroom and looked around it with her hands on her hips. She felt his arms wrap around her. »It's really coming along...right?« She looked up at him as he observed the room. He slowly nodded as he looked around the room. He smiled as he slipped away from her. »It looks great. There's one thing missing though.« He leaned down and opened the box she'd just carried up. He pulled out a framed picture of them kissing and placed it onto a shelf, he looked back at her, arms spread wide. »Now it's perfect.« She giggled as she jumped into his arms and they both crashed onto the bed. She kissed his nose as he wrapped his arms around her. »I love you, kitten.« He smiled as he pressed his face into her hair. »I love you too, princess.«

 **Two years later...**

They were on the highest floor of the eiffel tower.

»I can't believe you arranged all of this for me!« Marinette exclaimed as she looked over the roses and dinner table scene. She gasped as she sat down and saw the wine. »You shouldn't have gone to all this trouble for our eight year anniversary of being together.«

He sat down and looked at her with eyes full of fondness. »I'll always only get the best for you, princess. You desserve it.« She smiled back at him, taking his hand. »Thank you chaton.« She picked up his hand and gave his knuckles a kiss, like he'd done for her many times before.

He smiled,taking back his hand with hers and returning the gesture. »Let's start with dinner, yeah?«

Thirty minutes later they were finished with their food and were drinking wine. Marinette was smiling softly as she stared into his eyes. Suddenly he stood up, startling her. »What are you doing?« He smiled down at her before walking to her side of the table and kneeling down on one knee. She gasped as he held up a small dark blue box. »Marinette Dupain-Cheng, my lady, my princess and the love of my life. Will you make me the happiest cat in the world and marry me?« She squealed. »I will!« He took a silver ring with a small round sapphire out of the box and slid it on her finger. She jumped out of her chair as soon as he was done and locked her arms around his neck. »I love you.« She whispered, a tear of happines spilling down her cheek. He wiped it a way and pulled her closer by the waist. Their lips were a breath apart, almost touching as he whispered. »I love you, Princess.« As soon as he said it he closed the gap, their lips locking in a heated dance.

 **Nine months later...**

»Marinette Dupain-Cheng, do you take this man to be your husband?«

A tear of happines escaped her as she never tore her eyes off Adrien. »I do.«

»Congratulations, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.«

Adrien wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her closer, his lips enveloping hers as her fingers laced through his golden hair.

Neither of them cared about the people watching them and cheering.

 **Eight years later...**

»Adrien!« Marinette yelled up the stairs.

»What?« Adrien yelled back from tthe bedroom.

Marinette sighed as she made scrambled eggs. »What do you think? Get Emma and bring her down for breakfast so that she'll stop crying, genius!« She shouted back.

Adrien came stumbling into the kitchen with a little girl with green eyes and blueish black hair. »We're here!« She smiled as she kissed her husband and daughter on the foreheads. »Good. Now eat your breakfast or you'll be late!« She ordered as she put their plates on the table. Adrien put Emma into her chair and turned to his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist. »Thanks for breakfast, sweetheart.« She smiled as he kissed her and pushed him away as she saved her eggs from burning. »Go eat and let me not burn my eggs, chaton.« He pecked her lips one last time before sitting down and eating his eggs.

 **One year later...**

»Okay, Emma. Eat your broccoli or Plagg will eat all our cheese.« Marinette tried to get the little girl to eat her vegetables.

Adrien's head poked out of the fridge. »He's gonna do that anyway.«

Emma giggled, pointing at her dad. »Chat!«

Marinette's eyebrows scrunched up and she turned around to look at Adrien. She sighed as she saw him. »Baby, you have bed hair.«

He frowned, running his fingers thrugh his golden hair. He smiled his signature Chat Noir smug grin. »You love it.« He teased. She rolled her eyes, smiling at him. »I love _you_.« She turned back to the little girl that was now playing with her carrots. »And get over here. You need to get Emma to eat her veggies.« He groaned. »Why me?« She rolled her eyes again. »Cause you're her dad and I need to clean the dishes and wake up Tikki and Plagg, unless you'd like tto wake up the kwamis...?« He was by her side in a second, taking the fork with the broccoli out of her hands. He kissed the top of her head, a fond smile on his lips. »I've got this, sweetheart.«

She gave him a peck on the lips and stood up, walking out of the room to get the kwamis. »Thanks, chaton!«

 **Nine years later...**

»Okay, Emma, are you ready?« Marinette straightened her daughter's jacket. Emma smiled, nodding. »It's no big deal, mom. It's just my first day of the third grade. No big deal.«

»Of course it's a big deal.« Adrien chirped in. »You only go to the third grade once in your life and it's your first day!«

Emma blew a lock of her hair out of her face. »Stop it dad. _And_ mom. You should be fussing over Marco. He's going to kindergarden for the first time!«

Marinette kissed the girl on top of her head. »We'll fuss about him later when we'll be dropping him off, I promise.«

The girl rolled her eyes. »Alright. I need to go. Bye mom, bye dad.«

Marinette and Adrien hugged her. »We love you, see you after school!«

As she ran off Adrien wrapped an arm around Marinette's waist, pulling her closer to him and kissing the top of her head. »We do good?« His wife nodded. »We did good.« She looked up at him, her blue bell eyes burning into his green ones. »I love you.« He smiled, pressing a kiss onto her forehead. »I love you too, Princess.« He murmured against her hair.

A lady theirage walked by, smiling at them. »Hello! Let me guess, you're newly wedds, with a first gradder?« Marinette tilted her head. »Actually we've been married for eighteen years.« The lady gave them a suprised look. »Oh, well...I-I mean, anyone that looked at you two would think you were a fresh couple. You're just so...so-« Adrien smiled, interupting the lady politely. »In love?« He suggested. The lady gave him a hesitant smile and a nod. »Yeah...« She smiled at them awkwardly for a second before Adrien leaned down and kissed a suprised Marinette. The second he pulled away he gave Marinette a look of adoration, before looking at the stunned lady. »Well, thanks for the compliment.« As he turned around the lady reached out as though trying to pull them back. »Wait, um...who are you? Just wondering for the parents' council...« Marinette and Adrien turned back, both wearing happy smiles. »I'm Adrien Agreste and this is my lovely wife Marinette Agreste. Our daughter Emma goes to the second grade here.« The lady smiled. »Oh, you're the Agrestes. I'm Amy Teralta. My son Timmy goes to the second grade here too.« Adrien and Marinette nodded. »It's nice to meet you. I'm sorry but we have to go, we have an important meeting in fifteen minutes. I hope I'll see you around, maybe we can be friends.« Marinette said, shaking Amy's hand. Amy smiled. »I'd like that. Well, see you guys around.«

 **14 hours later...**

Marinette sighed as she threw herself onto the bed next to Adrien. »The kids are asleep.«

Adrien wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. »That's great, sweetheart.« He kissed the top oof her head as she snuggled in closer to him. She turned around in his arms and pressed a kiss onto his nose. »I love you, chaton.« He smiled at her, pecking her lips. »I love you too, princess.« He leaned down and traced his nose up her neck and up to her ear. »I'll never stop loving you.« He whispered and she shivered at the feeling of his hot breath on her skin. »Chaton...« She gasped as his lips found hers again and they engaged in a heated make out sesion.

Plagg looked down at them from a shelf before flying back to Tikki. »Ugh, they still act like teenagers, after being married for eighteen years.« Tikki giggled as she snuggled up to Plagg. »I think it's so romatic!« Plagg sighed. »They really love each other, beating hawkmoth was hard but I think that's what helped them the most. I miss transforming though.« Tikki nodded. »Don't worry if there's any problems again, they'll be ready for it, together.« Tikki slowly nodded, kissing the top of Plagg's head. »They'll be together forever.« Plagg kissed Tikki back. »They'll be in love forever.«

 ** _FIN_**

 **A.N:**

 **I AM SO SORRY.**

 **I had complete author's block and I didn't have enough ideas to fill this chapter and it took way longer to write than I thought.**

 **Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. This is the last chapter because this was actually just a reveal fic and I'd finished that last time. I wanted to make a chapter of scraps from Marinette and Adrien's life. I hope no one is disappointed that this fanfic is over.**

 **But HEY! I'm soon posting the first chapter of my new Volpina fanfiction. It is going to be placed in a different country and Volpina is going to be in a different – smaller city than Adrien/Chat Noir and Marinette/Ladybug. It's going to focus on Volpina, including Chat Noir and Ladybug a bit later. Everything about Marinette and Adrien's story is the same as the original one on TV, up until they meet Volpina. –So keep a lookout for that if you like my fics :)**

 **Goodbye my readers. Until my next fic. Please review, I'd like to know what you thought about this fanfiction in the end. Thanks.**

 **Dream on!**

 ** _Timisa_**


End file.
